


猫从天降

by toxicomanie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 15:31:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toxicomanie/pseuds/toxicomanie
Summary: 人生赢家就是可以在马路边捡到猫的。





	猫从天降

在2016年完全落幕的时候，胜生勇利在街上巡逻。

　　“嘶……真冷……”年轻的巡警裹了裹身上的外套，天上开始飘下零零星星的雪花了。还剩这最后一条街，巡查完了就可以回值班室了。这样想着，勇利也没有加快脚步，他如往常一样拿着手电仔细看过街边的每个角落，没想到真的让他发现了不得了的东西。

　　回收站的破旧家具旁边似乎有个人倒在地上。

　　“喂！你还好吗？！”勇利吃了一惊连忙跑上去，在掀开那块看不清颜色的布料的同时，一朵巨大的烟花在天空炸开，接着就是一连串七彩的火光把地面照得亮如白昼，勇利差点被那块布下面露出的颜色晃到眼睛。

　　“诶……假人吗？”那块布下面果然躺着的是个人形，然而入眼是一片白亮得不可思议的皮肤让勇利想到了那些商场里的塑料模特。然而很快勇利就否定了这个想法——这个苍白的男人正在微微起伏着，他在呼吸。

　　是个活人！年轻的巡警吓了一跳，好在反应迅速——这样低温的夜里几乎赤身裸体地躺在回收站可是要出人命的！勇利连忙把人从冰凉的地面上扶起来让他靠在自己身上，同时快速地脱下防寒服裹住那个意识不清的人。

　　……嗯？人……？

　　勇利用衣服裹住那人的身体时有个毛茸茸的柔软的东西在他的下巴上快速地扫了过去，条件反射地一缩脖子之后勇利莫名其妙地低头查看。第一波烟花已经熄灭了，这个路灯无法照射到的角落只让勇利依稀看见那个人一头浅色的短发之中好像混着两团不一样的颜色。

　　昏迷中的人微微动了一下，勇利连忙轻轻晃了晃他：“醒醒！发生了什么事？”

　　被晃了两下，男人微微睁开了眼睛。一对碧蓝的眼珠在黑暗中发着幽蓝的光。

　　“哇！！”勇利吓得弹了起来，下意识地就要拔枪。而那双散发着诡谲光芒的眼睛只是略微瞥了他一眼就合了起来，没了勇利做依靠那个人又浑身无力倒回了地上，身体和地面撞出‘碰’的声音，听听都疼。

　　++++++

　　把可疑人员带回警局自然是情理之中。打开了值班室的暖气勇利才小心翼翼去查看被自己安置在沙发上的人……也不能说是人，刚刚在路灯下就注意到了，藏在那头雪白头发之中的两团灰色似乎是一对属于猫科动物的耳朵。

　　室温已经足够温暖了，勇利这才掀开了胡乱缠在他身上的布块——一条毛茸茸的灰色尾巴从里面垂落出来。

　　是一只人形猫。

　　那么眼睛会发光也能解释了。再次确定这只白猫只是陷入了沉睡没有别的伤口，全身的皮肤都又白又光洁地好好长着呢……勇利红了脸，这只猫在布料底下的身子根本一丝不挂。

　　++++++

　　“天呐……这就是人形猫啊，我第一次见到。他可真好看……”

　　“小南先不要碰它。”制止了后辈伸向沉睡猫咪的手，勇利打开电脑进入了警局的查询系统：“不知道它为什么出现在街边，说不定很凶，当心被咬。”

　　小南听了连忙收回了手，又恋恋不舍地注视着猫咪的睡脸小声念叨：“明明这么漂亮，主人怎么会没看好它呢。”  
　　  
　　人形动物是今年开始流行起来的克隆宠物，价格不菲。能养得起的人必然是非富即贵，在勇利所在的小镇能有这样财力的人家屈指可数。很快确定了人家，勇利拿起了电话：“喂您好，这里是警察局，我们发现了一只白色的人形猫，想确定是不是……喂？”电话那边传来嘈杂的人声和音乐声，那家的人似乎正声势浩大地庆祝新年。

　　“啊！猫啊！不要啦你们处理了吧！新年快乐啊！”

　　然后电话就被挂断了。

　　“怎么这样……”小南气得握紧了拳头。沙发上的人形猫睁开眼睛，又缓缓地闭上。

　　”这可怎么办……”勇利放下电话走到沙发边看着那只似乎还在沉睡的美丽大猫，忽然发现了什么，伸出手拨开了人形猫耳后的碎发，露出了一行浅色的字迹。是克隆宠物的育成编号。

　　“1225……V………Victor？是它的名字吗？”

　　++++++

 

　　“嗯……？”夜班之后正在补眠的勇利被一阵悉悉索索的声音吵醒，这才想起来家里除了自己之外还多了只活物。

　　“维克多？饿了吗？”揉着眼睛抓来眼镜戴上，勇利起身去查看那个自己铺的简易猫窝。名叫维克多的猫正缩在垫子中间奇怪地扭动磨蹭，蓬松的尾巴晃来晃去。睡前给勇利给他套上的T恤已经被蹭得卷到了胸前，白皙的腰背就完全展露在了勇利面前。

　　看起来可太糟糕了，尽管无数次地告诉自己这是只猫但是这修长匀称的身体和光洁的皮肤摆在面前，尾椎末端多出来的那根尾巴根本就是徒增色气，让勇利更加无法排除脑中不洁的想法。

　　“呜……”维克多发出难耐的呼噜声，听见勇利的声音抬起头。原本苍白的脸上升起了红晕，浅色的嘴唇也成了水红一片。和发丝同色的眉毛蹙着，像是隐忍着痛苦。勇利吃了一惊，连忙伸手去摸维克多的额头。指尖刚刚触及维克多柔软的头发维克多就扬起脖子将脸颊蹭在勇利的手掌中，掌心里传来的滑腻触感和高温让勇利缩了下手。维克多立刻追了上来，撑起身体不断地用脸颊和脑袋磨蹭勇利的手。猫咪典型的求爱抚行为，可是由这么个漂亮的男性身体来做……勇利一边唾弃着自己的下流，一边伸手摸了摸维克多头顶颤巍巍的毛耳朵。

　　“喵……”维克多立刻伸展了身体顺着勇利的手臂钻到了年轻警官面前，勇利伸出的手就顺着它的脊梁滑到了尾根。感觉到蹭着手指的软毛，勇利才从那双注视着自己的蓝眼睛里回过神来，发现自己的手正停在维克多赤裸的臀部，那条粗尾巴正一晃一晃地拍着他的手指。

　　天啊天啊天啊，勇利的大脑几乎停止运作，一时间僵硬在原处不知如何是好。而那只已经黏上勇利的大猫显然将勇利的大脑短路当成了默许，微凉的鼻尖和柔软的绒毛轮番蹭进勇利的脖子里，勇利打着哆嗦惊醒，在发现自己可耻的身体变化时手忙脚乱地想要推开这只过分亲人的猫。慌乱之中手指蹭过了维克多的胸前，人形猫立刻发出了一声哀鸣软倒下去，瘫软在勇利腿上瑟瑟发抖，耳朵都背进了头发里，让它看上去更加像一个人类男性。

　　而如果是人类的话……勇利吞咽了一下，看向维克多的下身。代表性别的那处被蜷缩的双腿遮掩着，勇利抱起维克多将它翻了个身仰面躺在地铺上。维克多软绵绵地任他把自己摆弄成全无防备的姿势，湿润的蓝眼睛哀求地看着面前的青年。

　　再看不明白勇利就不是男人了。维克多皮肤雪白，焦躁的潮红在他身体上就更加明显。皮肤更薄的地方就更加不必多说，结实胸肌上的一对原本浅粉色毫不起眼的乳头现在完全充血肿胀成几乎透明的嫣红。刚才勇利只是不小心碰到就引得猫儿一阵震颤，想必已经是敏感到了极点。

　　“勇、利……”沙哑的声音唤着那个名字，维克多伸出手抓住了勇利的手臂。勇利一愣：“你会说话？”

　　回答他的是维克多送进自己手里的饱满胸脯，这只奇怪的猫嘶嘶地喘息着仰着头磨蹭勇利的脸颊。勇利觉得脸边一热，维克多探出了粉红的舌头开始一下下地舔舐自己的脸颊和下巴，仿佛带刺的粗糙舌面刮过皮肤带来细小的刺痒，勇利察觉到有个坚硬的东西顶到了自己的小腹，随着维克多扭动的腰戳刺着自己睡衣的下摆。勇利向下伸手，果然在一丛细软的毛发中碰到了一根又热又硬的东西，在手指间精神地搏动着。没等勇利收紧手指，只是轻轻抚摸了两下维克多就低呜着瘫软下去，只剩下纤细的指头不断轻挠着勇利撑在自己头侧的手腕。

　　理智终于崩断，勇利低头吻住了维克多红润的嘴唇。舌尖侵入维克多口腔的时候勇利听见它发出了幼猫一般的哼声，高温的舌头开始主动舔舐回应着入侵者。由着本能驱使的勇利虽然主动接吻，然而二十多年单身接吻技巧完全为零，胡乱地与维克多纠缠着，倒是被那条小舌头上的倒刺撩拨得头昏脑涨。放开那条热辣的舌头喘息的空档，维克多等不及地开始亲吻勇利的脖颈。

　　“唔……啊……维克多……”被尖齿咬住喉结啃噬，勇利忍不住发出呻吟，与维克多拥抱着滚在地垫上。维克多爬到他身上，拉起他的手放在自己的胸膛上，喘息着低声祈求：“勇利……摸……”

　　人形猫的语言能力似乎并不是那么好，而手心里极佳的触感让他再也无暇胡思乱想，用了点力气地揉捏，用指尖拨弄肿胀的乳尖。

　　“啊……啊……”维克多猛颤一下，软腻的呻吟流泻出来。喘息的声音变得更加急促，维克多开始扭着腰磨蹭勇利的胯间，双手不断地抓挠着勇利睡衣的衣襟。

　　“嗯！”腿间正在充血的部位被个坚硬的东西戳弄，勇利闷哼了出声，手指不自觉地收紧，指尖压着肿胀的肉粒陷进了乳晕之中。

　　“啊——！”

　　怀里的身体痉挛了几下，勇利感到下身传来了湿热的触感。低头，这只猫果然已经高潮，弄湿了自己的睡裤，腿间雪白的被毛也被弄得湿黏，再也没法遮挡猫咪令人遐想的位置，通红的阴经疲软在黏糊糊的毛发之中，顶端还牵连着淫靡的湿线挂在勇利的睡裤裆部。

　　“真色……”勇利伸手去捏维克多耷拉着的耳朵，释放之后的人形猫喘息着爬起身，在勇利茫然的目光中来到他的腿间，伸出舌头舔上了勇利的腿间。

　　“嘶——”隔着湿透的布料被粗糙的舌头服侍，勇利绷紧了腹部才克制着自己没有在裤子里崩溃。伸手抬起维克多埋在自己腿间的脸，标致的五官此时全染了情欲的味道，被勇利捧着脸与勇利对视，鲜艳的舌尖还探了出来将嘴角残留的粘液舔进嘴里。

　　“勇利……勇利……”维克多挠着勇利的睡裤，叫唤的声音又软又哑，像极了春天夜里的野猫。

　　“……”勇利深呼吸着，抬腰脱下了自己下身的布料，将完全兴奋的器官释放出来。

　　这只猫竟然在被那根粗壮性器弹在脸上的时候发出了一声小小的欢呼，没等勇利推拒就埋头上去舔舐起那根红热的东西来。

　　“哇！！”太过于刺激，勇利险些失守。尤其是看到维克多一边含吮着那根性器一边还在抚摸着自己的胸膛，热血疯狂下涌。阻止了维克多的动作：“让我来……”

　　维克多立刻抬起了身子，却没如勇利想象中那样黏上自己，而是爬到了勇利身侧趴跪下来，沉下腰将臀部抬高，尾巴高高地翘了起来将那处狭小的穴口暴露了出来。

　　“勇利，交配……想要……”对勇利的迟缓行动有些不满，维克多晃着臀部催促，粗大的尾巴不老实地扫过勇利的脸。

　　

　　“啊……呀……勇利……”

　　勇利已经出了一身的汗，眼镜顺着鼻梁打滑，被他摘下来随手扔在旁边地板上，阻碍湿线的额发也被撸到了脑后。勇利不知道用了多强的意志力才控制住自己没有按着那把细腰或者拽着那条到现在还不老实的毛尾巴用力插入它的身体，而紧紧缠裹着勇利手指的软肉昭示着他的隐忍完全不是多余的。藏在尾巴下面的穴口已经完全湿透，涌出的体液顺着会阴流下，把下面一对卵袋上覆盖的白色绒毛都沾湿成缕了。

　　又送进了两根手指，维克多绷紧了腰背发出母猫叫春一般的呻吟，内里的嫩肉终于渐渐松弛，勇利抽出手指，在维克多惊声喘息的时候撸着那条毛尾巴让维克多顿时瘫软了身体，腰肢也脱力一般地陷下去。

　　“呜……呜……”身体内外都被按摩的猫已经意识迷乱，脸颊陷在地垫里失神地看着勇利撑在自己身侧的手。

　　“乖……”勇利喘息着俯身下去亲吻维克多那对不断颤抖的猫耳，下身调整好位置，缓慢地推顶进去，高温的软肉立刻缠上来吮吸一般地将他迎进深处。

　　勇利不禁发出叹息，身下的维克多因为这饱胀的刺入感腰肢和小腹不断痉挛，张着嘴却无法发出声音，只有两手在被单上抓挠出一道道皱褶。

　　充分的扩张让那处湿软不堪，勇利抽插了几下那里泛滥的汁水就在他胯间染出一片潮湿的痕迹。

　　“呜~啊……喵……嗯……勇利……”被充满的快感刺激到失神，维克多胡乱地发出呻吟：“嗯……嗯胸部……”

　　“胸部怎么了？”勇利喘息着停下来，把维克多翻了个身。性器在体内研磨的感觉让一人一猫都忍不住呻吟，维克多绷紧了身体又一次释放出来。高潮时绷紧的臀部把勇利含得更深，几乎无法控制力道，勇利狠狠地艹干着这只骚猫的肠道。

　　“唔！！勇利~胀……啊……要，出来……”

　　勇利发现维克多被自己冲撞的语不成句，双手竟然还在不断揉捏着自己的胸肌，而那一对嫣红的乳头已经饱胀到了极限，甚至泛起了水色。勇利伸手拉开维克多的手，低头含住了一颗红艳的果实用舌尖转圈舔弄起来。维克多几乎是尖叫出声，被勇利插入的下体更紧地裹住了里面的器官，甚至开始痉挛着收缩。

　　“！！”任谁也抵抗不了这种快感，勇利用力地抽顶了几下在维克多体内迎来了高潮，同时吸住了嘴里圆润的乳头。

　　“啊……~！！！”刚刚发泄过后的身体猛地拱起，却没法射出精液，维克多绷紧了双腿，连尾巴都在被单上僵成了一根。良久之后才终于从延长的高潮中恢复，骨头都酥烂了一般彻底软了下去，只剩下大腿还在轻轻地痉挛。

　　而终于从贤者期回归的勇利这才发现问题，他从维克多的胸前抬起头，舔舔嘴——嘴里充斥着一股奇妙的咸甜味道，有点像……奶？？？

　　勇利立刻看向维克多起伏的胸膛，饱满的胸肌上两枚乳头的鲜艳颜色还没退去，依旧红艳艳地肿胀挺立着。被自己品尝过的一边还染着水痕，而另外一边看起来竟然也是十分湿润。勇利伸出手拢住维克多一边的胸肌，试探着按揉了几下，在维克多含糊的呻吟中捏住乳晕部分慢慢使力挤压起来。

　　“嗯~唔……”

　　肿胀乳头的细小凹陷处出现了一星白色，在勇利的持续挤压中那一点白色的液体越积越大，最终从乳尖上滚落下来，顺着胸流淌出湿润的痕迹。空气中飘散起温吞的奶味。

　　++++++

　“这就是勇利捡的那只人形猫啊？真好看！”警局里值班的人听见声音纷纷围上来观察，坐在沙发上的维克多被这样围观显得有些不安，蓝色的眼睛扫过人群停留在远处和警长说话的勇利身上。

　　“天啊它的眼睛可真美……我想摸摸他的头。”

　　“当心，不知道会不会攻击人。”

　　“它身上这件衣服是勇利的么？看起来好像小了点啊。”

　　======

　　“这个布偶猫毛太长了实在打理不了，”电话里传来抱怨：“本来我也没想扔，结果没想到那家培育公司不但没按要求给它绝育甚至，你知道吗，这是个不公不母的次品！警官你说我们家还有小孩子呢，怎么能留着这种不伦不类不健康的宠物。还有啊，这个猫竟然开始学人说话！你说吓不吓人！？这又赶上发情期……别提了，我这才给他吃了镇定剂放在那里。拜托啦警官，替我处理掉它吧！”

　　======

　　“哦……这就是维克多啊。”警员们自觉地让开路，警长走过来看了看坐在沙发上的人形猫。伸手摸了摸维克多的头发，维克多不禁向后躲了躲。警长也不再继续，又伸头看了看维克多身后的尾巴，咋舌：“真可怜，好端端的布偶猫给剪成这样。”

　　“咦？！他是布偶猫？毛怎么……”

　　“前主人嫌难打理估计就这样剪了。”警长蹲下来看向维克多的脸：“长得真周正，毛嘛、以后还能长的……听说你会说人话？维克多？”

　　“……勇利，去哪了？”维克多咬着嘴唇，半天才终于开口。

　　“哇！真的会说话！太神奇了这什么原理？！”

　　“难道是有鹦鹉的程式在里面？？”

　　一下子警局里都炸了锅，甚至还有几个年轻警员拿出了手机开始对着这只罕见的人形猫开始录像。

　　“哎呀哎呀你们别闹了！它飞机耳了！”小南看见维克多状况不对，连忙阻止围上去的同事们。维克多低着头，浅灰色的耳朵颤巍巍地耷拉下去……“啪嗒”一滴水珠落在它的膝盖上，然后紧接着是第二滴，第三地……

　　“啊……”一群警员连着警长都是一愣，接着就全着了慌，猫哭起来了！怎么办？！

　　“勇利……也不要我了吗……”蓝眼睛的人形猫在沙发上泪如雨下。

　　======

　　“怎么回事？”

　　听见声音，维克多的耳朵立刻竖了起来，抬起头看向门口。勇利正从门口走进来，脸色通红还有些气喘，像是刚剧烈地运动过。

　　“勇利——！！”

　　“啊！”没防备的勇利被忽然扑上来的大猫撞倒在地：“这是怎么回事？”

　　小南连忙凑上来：“维克多刚才以为前辈你把它扔在这里跑了，然后他们又在这里吵吵嚷嚷就把维克多弄哭了！”

　　“勇利……”埋在脖子里的小脸果然有点湿漉漉的，勇利连忙伸手抚摸维克多的耳朵边安慰着边坐起来。从兜里掏出一个盒子，打开盖子递到维克多面前：“我只是去最近的注册中心买这个了……”盒子里是一个金色的小圆环。感受到同事们投来的目光，勇利顿时羞涩起来：

　　“那个那个……本来都是项圈的，但是总觉得戴起来太可怜了……就买了指环形状的……那个，维克多，你可以当我的猫吗？”

　　

　


End file.
